Blizzard's Rival
by JLK98
Summary: After the defeat of the Demon God Demigra Blizzard is a celebrity, but when a mysterious boy appears what will happen


Author Note: this little fan fiction will introduce Blizzard's Rival so that way he can be in my future fics so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z it belongs to Akira Toriyama but I do own Blizzard and Seth XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year 850, Location TokiToki City

It has been a month since the defeat of the Demigra and now Blizzard is like a celebrity to the other Time Patrollers as they were amaze and astound that a mortal was able to defeat a Demon God in one a on one battle.

He was about 4 foot high; he had a bone like helmet with a big purple gem in the centre of the helmet, he had simple armour that went down to his abdomen. His arms have a bone like arm-guards and on them, the top of his hands were knuckle guards, his waist is armoured. His feet had leg guards; as well, he had hand like feet with three toes on them. The colour of his skin is a purple colour

Blizzard is walking down the industry area when, two Female Time Patrollers ran up to Blizzard as they wanted him to go on dates.

Blizzard rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment "Listen It's no big deal, besides I had some help from Goku and Trunks, I couldn't have Demigra all on my own." Blizzard said trying to credit his friends.

The girls did not care they saw a legend and they wanted to take full advantage of it.

The girl grabbed Blizzard's left arm and started pulling "please we just want a drink"

Another girl takes his right arm and starts to pull as well "yeah it won't hurt if it was just one drink"

Blizzard is actually having a hard time holding his grounds these girls are no push over's, Blizzard had to think of something and fast.

An Idea came to Blizzard's mind, he looked to his sides "Oh look, is that Yamcha with a big bunch of roses" Blizzard lied

The girls let go of Blizzard, which causes him to fly "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blizzard then hit a shop face first into the building living an imprint of his body in the sides of the wall.

"Ugh" Blizzard moans, for some reason he could beat a God but when it came to women Blizzard was no match for their tenacity.

Blizzard pulls his head out of the hole and shakes it, he applies a bit more force and he managed to get out.

Blizzard stretched his neck and you can hear a crunching sound coming of his neck he looked to his right and saw the two girls running towards him.

Blizzard quickly legs it in the opposite direction, fearing the two girls.

"Come on why won't you, have a drink with us?" the first girl asks while running

"Yeah it won't be that bad," the second girl told Blizzard.

Blizzard looked, back and saw that the two girls were catching up.

Blizzard had no choice, if it is the only way for him to lose the girls then dame it all.

Blizzard placed his hands in front of his face " **Solar Flare"** a burst of bright light appeared, blinding the girls for a brief moment.

Using the opportunity Blizzard blasts off into the sky.

The girls rubbed their eyes; once there vision clears; they look around trying to find Blizzard.

Once they noticed that Blizzard was gone tears start to form in their eyes.

"Sniff... all I wanted was a date with Blizzard... wah wah wah" the girl started to cry

The second girl also started to cry.

As the girls were crying, everybody looks at them strangely

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard was in the air, he was rubbing his temples out of annoyance _"Ever since the Defeat of Demigra every Time Patroller has been hounding me to train them, or asking me out on dates, when I have no interest in them... ugh"_ Blizzard moaned in annoyance.

Blizzard then senses something, a huge power level that was heading his way

The person raced passed him, just missing him, during that time he could just make out what he looked like, Blizzard could tell he was wearing a blue version of the four star uniform and he had white hair that had a spiky fringe

Blizzard looked at the streak of power and decided to follow it.

Blizzard was right behind him, despite him having being at full power the person was surprisingly faster than him.

The person suddenly dived downwards into the main area off TokiToki city.

Blizzard looks down and did the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strange figure gently landed on the floor, and all the Time Patrollers looked at the new comer.

Blizzard crouches to absorb to some of the impacted when he land, he got up " **hey you!** " Blizzard shouts to the stranger.

The stranger turned and Blizzard saw aqua blue eyes looking at him.

" **You should learn to watch where you are going you almost rammed right into me!** " Blizzard continues to shout

All the other Time Patrollers start to get angry at Blizzard

" **Just who do you think you are?"** Blizzard shouts and asked at the same time.

The man did not say anything and this just annoys Blizzard even more, "Oh, the silent treatment fine" Blizzard charges "maybe this will make you talk."When Blizzard was close he swing his arm, but the man ducks, and this caught Blizzard off guard.

The man gave an upper cut but Blizzard moves his head back, just dodging it he bounces back to create some distance, he lands a few feet away sweating a bit.

"That was fast I was barely able to dodge that" Blizzard continued to look at the man "who is this guy?"

Blizzard got ready "Fine how about I show you who you are dealing with."

Blizzard's aura flares, he tenses up ready to transform into his Super form, and teach this person a lesson.

Blizzard crouches with his legs apart his arms to his side with clenched fist, his muscle start to bulge, his teeth were clench as if he was in pain, "URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Blizzard shouts to the sky.

Blizzard starts to grow a little bit until he was about five feet tall his muscles were a lot more define his head starts to grow horns that were straight and pointy. His spikes start to protrude from Blizzard's shoulders, and his arms guards grew a large spike on the fore arm, his leg guards also has spiked protruding from the shin, and his tail had bone rings on them with small spikes on them.

With his transformation complete he looks towards the man "Now let's see you handle me!" Blizzard flares his aura which is a darker red than before, he then charges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger I know, but I will start on the next chapter

Please Comment if you like it thanks


End file.
